Heart of the warrior
by Zombiekittie
Summary: The worlds strongest man was reduced into nothing more then a love struck boy. The world could have been crumbling beneath them and he would have done nothing more then held the one thing that means more to him then anything. GxCC. May continue


Disclamer: As much as I wish I did I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Goku. Don't sue. I don't have anything worth taking.

--

"Goku" She said quietly as tears streamed down her face "Please. . . please don't go" her voice began to grow louder "Don't leave me again" By this time she was practically screaming

"Chi-Chi" Goku said with a sound of hurt in his voice "This is something that I have to do. . . the world -"

"Forget the world. . . I need you. . . " She cried as her small frame bent shakily over the side of the bed, Her face buried in her hands. Goku sat on the opposite side of the bed, staring at his wife wondering why this time everything was so different.

"You've never had a problem with me leaving before." His voice was timid, almost scared.

"you've never told me before Goku. You always just get up and go without saying 'goodbye' or 'I love you'. You always leave me wondering if i'll ever get to see you again." Her voice was muffled by her hands and sobs.

"I - I'm sorry Chi-Chi." Goku said scooting closer to his wife. He gently placed his hand around her shoulder and pulled her back so that her head was lying on his lap.

The room was darn and only a small bit of moon light shown through the window. it landed itself upon Chi-Chi's hair and face.

"You're beautiful Chi-Chi. . .I - I honestly don't even understand why you still love me." Goku's voice was growing more distressed with each passing word. "You deserve better then me"

Chi-Chi lifted herself from Goku's lap and sat on her knees facing him. "Goku!" She said almost angry.

She was wearing a beautiful silk nightgown, The same one she had worn on their wedding night. He was in the usual light blue boxers that he had countless pairs of.

She leaned forward and the two fighters lips met. Goku gently put his hand around the back of Chi-Chi's head and pulled her closer to him. He leaned back and the two fell into a sea of blankets and pillows. He licked her bottom lip as she opened her mouth allowing their tongues to meet.

"I don't know what I'd do Without you Goku" Chi-Chi said looking at the Sayian with eyes full of terror and sadness.

"Chi-Chi. You'll never be without me.You'll always have me right here" He said as he pointed to her her heart. "I love you"

"Goku" She said her eyed fulling with tears again. "I love you too"

With those words exchanged the worlds strongest man was reduced into nothing more then a love struck boy. The world could have been crumbling beneath them and he would have done nothing more then held the one thing that means more to him then anything.

His strong hand wrapped around her hips as he pulled her close making her feel the pleasure she brought to him.

"This brings back so many memories doesn't it honey?"

Goku gave a sigh of agreement and began to remove her nightgown revealing the most beautiful figure. He lied her down on the bed next to him as he removed his boxers and slid on top of his wife.

He placed one hand under her head and brought her lips to meet his. again their tongues danced in a reunion that had been put off for far to long.

Chi-Chi moaned as she felt Goku enter her. A feeling that she has almost forgotten. Her moans started to get the mighty warrior worked up and he began to thrust harder, deeper. . faster into her. Gently he began to suck and bite on the curve of her neck, leaving marks that showed the whole world that she was his.

his thrusts were slow at first, romantic and full of pleasure. Her moans however only made him want more. His thrusts became faster, his breath mire ragged and desperate.

She began to cry out with the pleasure her husband was bringing her. She Moaned his name as she arched her body to match his. She tightened her grip around him and and moaned into his ear.

"Chi-Chi, i have to-" He was cut off by his wife's panting breaths.

"It's ok." She said between pants and moans.

Goku thrust into her a final before time letting himself go. He let out a yelp that almost sounded of pain. His body was shaking as he felt Chi-Chi around him, quivering herself, moaning with pleasure.

Exhausted, Goku had a hard time holding himself up and he fell into the pillows right next to his wife. He gave her a smile that she hadn't seen in a long, long time. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her close, their breathing was still heavy and labored. He wiped the sweat from her forehead and moved a stray hair back into place before kissing her gently on the lips, but she was already seeping. Goku, instead of falling asleep, stared at his wife for hours, reminiscing on their past, and the future they will share.

--

Please review. I'm debating on continuing this or not and I'd like some idea from the readers.


End file.
